


Maybe You're the one I'm looking for

by bozoneko



Series: Haikyuu A/B/O Dynamics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bozoneko/pseuds/bozoneko
Summary: Shouyou trembled as his eyes caught the sight of the alphas intruding his nest. He hid in the far back of the cave as far as possible, trying his best not to make a sound. But of course, the wolf lords are not in his favor (when are they ever?). Because just then he had smelled the presence of a True Alpha.And with the presence of a True Alpha, no matter how much he hides, he's going to be found out.He's dead. Hinata Shouyou is dead. At least, that's what he thought.





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my first ever Kagehina fic because obviously we needed more Kagehina in our lives. I changed their age a bit so that I'm more comfortable in writing the mature parts ehem. I have some terms that I use that might be foreign to some of you so I'm going to place the meanings here :
> 
> Moon Born : Born on the night of a full moon, extremely rare  
> True Alpha : True alphas are those that rises to the alpha rank solely on their strength, extremely rare 
> 
> If I ever had other terms I use, I'll put them on the next chapter notes. Oh and WARNING this chapter contains angst. I'm sorry if you're sensitive to angst but I swear the next chapter is much better. So, hope you enjoy!

Hinata Shouyou is a moon born omega. Male moon born omegas are extremely rare. Just being a male omega is already rare enough, plus the fact that he’s born on the night of a full moon. Well, things didn’t get any better. Apparently moon born omegas are extremely fertile. He can get pregnant without much trouble. Which is why his parents had marked their territory near the mountains and far away from prying eyes. Being a moon born had also gave him special abilities. His agility and speed is one of them.

But another one (which he didn’t really use much) is the fact that he had healing powers. He can heal anyone by the touch of his hands. His mom was injured once after a hunt and he rushed to use his powers for the first time. His mom described it to be a blessing. She said it felt all warm and the feel of pain disappeared in mere seconds.

Of course being a moon born omega has its cons. Shouyou’s heat is unbearably long. It lasts for 2 whole weeks and it’s much worse than a normal omega’s heat. Even his sweet sickeningly smell is more powerful than any omegas. So, as a precaution, his parents kept him strictly inside the territory. Despite that, Shouyou still isn’t allowed to wander around the whole territory. The territory is not small he admits that. But the thing is, there’s not many wolves living under his dad. It’s just his mom, himself and his sister, Natsu.

Natsu, being born an alpha, is in much better luck than he is. She’s always allowed to join a hunt or go outside the borders to wander. Even when she went a little far then she’s supposed to, she didn’t get scolded. Shouyou had always been jealous of her. Despite his obvious distress, Natsu still loves him unconditionally which makes it hard for him to hate her. But Shouyou’s already 19 years old. He can take care of himself. He has better control of his powers and his pheromones. He wants to go out and see the world. His parents can’t keep him here forever. So, last year on his 18th birthday, he had asked his parents to allow him to find a pack.

But to his dismay, his parents were furious. 

And he's talking the  _you are grounded your whole life_ kind of furious. Shouyou's request had made his parents even more protective then they already are. He's not allowed to wander more than 10 meters from the cave. Shouyou really hated his parents. They don't even know how Shouyou feel. He's an adult wolf. If he's under their surveillance forever, then he's never going to find a real pack. Or a mate even. Well, that one seems impossible. Seemingly how he knows nothing about mates.  _Nothing._ His parents wouldn't even bother giving him a mating talk. 

At some point, Shouyou would have think his parents despise him if it weren't for the fact that his parents went out of their way to hunt food for him. Once, he had wandered too far from the cave and gotten lost. When he finally found his way and made it home, his parents were ~~sobbing~~ crying. After the dramatic reunion, he got scolded obviously. 

But even all that wouldn't stop him from wandering around outside the territory today. His parents and Natsu went out hunting like usual and Shouyou thought it would be a perfect chance to finally see the world even for only 5 seconds. Thanking his athleticism, Shouyou bolted into the woods, running as fast as he could and enjoying the rush of wind through his orange-brown fur. His eyes beamed with excitement as he jumped around and gliding swiftly, not having a care about the world. That moment, he had never felt more happier in his whole life. 

It was worth it, he thought. 

He went a few more strides and halted to a stop as he smelled a one particular tree. This is the border. 

Shouyou took a deep breath, he placed one small paw forward. And another one followed. And the other. And the last. Finally, he crossed the border. He's out of the territory. He quickly glanced around, looking for any signs of danger. He found non. So he ran off again further away from the territory. Shouyou felt like he had ran for hours when suddenly he stopped at a clearing. It was all grass. There were trees surrounding it but non on the grass. Shouyou slowly stood in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes. 

He loved it. The soft wind that blew on his face, the tickle on his paw from the grass, the sounds of birds chirping, the bright sky and the unfamiliar scents. He loved it all. Shouyou laid down on the grass and relaxed himself. "I can do this forever." Shouyou said to himself. And without realizing it, he had fell into a deep slumber. 

 

\----------

 

The sun had already set when Shouyou woke up. He stretched and blinked. Looking around hazily. That's when he realized the situation. He had fallen asleep. Far away from the territory. And it's already night time. 

_**Night time.** _

His parents are going to kill him. Shouyou abruptly stood up and ran back as fast as he can. Making sure he didn't ran into any trees as he sniffed out his family's scent. He ran and ran and finally got back into the territory. He then suddenly smelled something foreign. Shouyou stopped running. He sniffed some more to figure out what foreign scent it was. He was still sniffing around until he heard voices. 

Hunters.

Shouyou quickly ran off to hide behind the huge trees, keeping as low as he possibly could. His eyes stared at the hunters that were passing by. Blood were on their clothes and weapons. Had they been fighting? Shouyou was still until the hunters are out of his line of sight and ran off again. In his heart, he had prayed that his family was okay. As much as he hated them, they're still his family. Everything he ever had. Shouyou's eyes watered. 'Please be okay Please be okay Please be okay' 

The wolf gods hated him. They hated him to a fault. 

There, right infront of the cave, lied 3 bodies, human bodies. When werewolves die, they turn to human. Shouyou trembled. He was to weak to even stand yet he forced himself to look at the bodies. As soon as he saw them, he wailed. He howled as loud as he can. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he had already shifted into a human himself. He kneeled next to his mom. His dead mom. 

"Mom." He cried out. "Mom please. Wake up." He cried out again, pushing his mom's dead body. "Mom please." Shouyou begged. He turned to his dad next to his mom and crawled on top of him. "Dad?" His voice is hoarse now. "Dad don't leave me please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have crossed the border." 

"Oniichan?" A soft, weak voice whispered. Shouyou immediately snapped. He rushed towards his little sister. She had a deep wound cutting through her stomach. Shouyou pulled her onto his lap, his tears fell on Natsu's sweet face. She smiled softly. "Oniichan. You're alright." She coughed. Shouyou shook his head. "Don't." 

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said. "We were so worried." She coughed again causing Shouyou to press their foreheads together. "Please." Shouyou pleaded. He didn't know what he was pleading for but he can't stop himself. Natsu raised one hand to cup Shouyou's cheek. "Did you ran off again?" She asked. Shouyou cried harder. His hands were trembling so much and his heart ached so bad. Natsu giggled. "Where did you go?" She asked again. 

Shouyou suddenly remembered about his ability. His healing ability. He quickly reached his hand towards Natsu's wound, causing the girl to wince. He felt his hands warming up as soft, orange light emitted from his hands. But it wasn't working. Shouyou tried again. It's still not working. "No. No. Why?! Why isn't it working!?!" He shouted. 

"Oniichan." Natsu called out. "You're so warm." Shouyou's eyes darted to her face. She's crying. "Oniichan, will you s-stay with me? I'm scared." She admitted. Shouyou nodded his head. "I'll stay with you, princess. I'll stay with you." 

Natsu winced again before coughing harder. Shouyou knows his healing abilities isn't working, but he wanted to take her pain away. Even just a little. "Oniichan, talk to me." Her eyes glinting. "Tell me about your," Coughs. "Your m-moment outside the" Coughs again. "The territory." 

Shouyou forced his tears to stop and gave her the brightest smile. "It was beautiful. The wind was soft and calming. I just kept on running until I found this huge clearing. I could hear the birds chirping and the sky was so blue and bright. It felt like heaven." 

Natsu grinned. "That's great, Oniichan." She said to him. Her hand still cupping his cheek. "You deserve all the happiness in the world." Shouyou shook his head, denying it. He's too weak to even talk. His hand still working on Natsu's wound, taking her pain away. "Oniichan, did you know what our pack name was?" She asked. "It's Hinata. As in Hina, the Sun. The name came from you, Oniichan. Because you're our personal sun. Our Hinata Shouyou." Shouyou's tears finally fall back down. He could feel Natsu's body becoming colder as her hand slowly release his cheek. Her eyes slowly closing. "I really am glad, that you're alive."

And she's gone. Her heart stops beating. Her eyes shuts close. Her body completely cold. 

Shouyou howled. He howled and howled. Yet no one from his family woke up. Only the full moon was there, witnessing the scene and accompanied Shouyou throughout the night. 

Never did Shouyou knew that his howl was so loud and it had echoed throughout the whole vast forest. Every pack had witnessed the sad, painful howl. The most agonizing howl any wolf could have ever made. One particular pack however, decided to return the howl. Accepting Shouyou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very new so I hope you did enjoy it :)


	2. The long wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains starvation. It will reside though I promise.

** Day two since the Hinata pack's death **

 

Shouyou managed to bury his family by midnight. It was hard. The pain hadn't gone away. It wasn't any physical pain where his body can self-heal. It's an internal pain which Shouyou thinks, will never fade away. When Shouyou returned to the cave, it was cold and quite. No one was there to greet him. There was no giggles and laughter. No annoying nagging. Not even a single voice can be heard. Shouyou had been crying for two days straight. He's way too tired to cry again. Not even care to light up the torches, he went to his nest with a heavy heart and immediately slept. 

 

**Day three since the Hinata pack's death**

 

Shouyou stirred in his sleep. The sun shining brightly into the cave. He groaned. Slowly, Shouyou got up. "Mom?" He called out. Wondering where she had gone. "Natsu? Dad?" He called out again. And then it hit him. They're dead. His family's dead. The only family he had. The pain crept into him again as Shouyou curled up in his nest, eyes shut close and hoping that everything is just a dream before falling back to sleep. 

When he woke, it's already evening. The sun was setting. He crawled towards the front of the cave and sat there, in his human form, naked. Glancing up at the sun. His head played back to when Natsu had told him their pack name and how it had originated from him. Shouyou's eyes watered. He sat there and watch as the sun sets slowly and the night appears. It was dark and cold. 

And Shouyou is all alone. 

 

**Day five since the Hinata pack's death**

 

Shouyou had a simple schedule now. He wakes up, if he feels like it, he cleans the cave. Or not, he curls up in his nest and simply doze back off to sleep. When he wakes the next time, it would already be evening. And he would sit at the front in his human form to watch the sunset. Then at night, he would walk towards his family's grave and slept there. He wakes when its midnight and proceeded to go back to the cave to sleep in his nest. 

But it's getting to him now. The hunger. 

It's currently afternoon and it's time for lunch. Supposedly. But Shouyou didn't know how to hunt. His parents never taught him. He wasn't given any chance to even go out of the territory much less to hunt. Shouyou sighed as he shifted into his wolf form. He strides into the woods to search for something to eat. He stopped by a small river and spotted the fishes. At first he tried to catch them with his claws but they were too fast and so he tried with his teeth. 

He tried for hours but nothing was working. He even shifted into his human form to catch them with his bare hands and it still doesn't work. Somehow, this situation reminded him of how he tried to heal Natsu and it didn't work either. Shouyou sat weakly next to river and watches as the fishes swam around. 

"I'm so hungry." He cried. 

 

**A week since the Hinata pack's death**

 

Shouyou's body is beyond weak. He could barely move. His usual schedule was now in disorder. Where he should be watching the sunset and sleep by his family's grave had now turn to him curling in his nest and writhing in pain. He had no energy left to shift into his wolf form and so he remained in his human form. Small, pale, and hungry. If he was a normal human, he would've died by now.

He was pathetic. 

 

**9 days since the Hinata pack's death**

 

Shouyou could feel his end nearing as his life slowly sipped out of him. He didn't care. He would gladly die if it meant he could join his family in the afterlife. Shouyou wanted to crawl towards his family's grave so that he could at least die next to them but he really has no energy left. He couldn't even make a sound. Shouyou closed his eyes as his breathing slowed.

A branch tweaked made his eyes snapped open. Shouyou's whole body received a small amount of energy from the 'flight mode' he suddenly dissolve himself into. 

Shouyou trembled as his eyes caught the sight of the alphas intruding his nest. He hid in the far back of the cave as far as possible, trying his best not to make a sound. But of course, the wolf lords are not in his favor (when are they ever?). Because just then he had smelled the presence of a True Alpha.

And with the presence of a True Alpha, no matter how much he hides, he's going to be found out. He's dead. Hinata Shouyou is dead. At least, that's what he thought. He never wanted to die on the hands of other wolves. His fear had caused the alphas to become more aware of his presence. A huge alpha with black fur was the first to find him. The alpha slowly peered through and spotted a trembling (naked) Shouyou at the corner. His eyes wasn't glaring and his jaw was shut close. He wasn't growling either. Yet, Shouyou could hear a small sound rumbling. 

The alpha was whining. 

He was calling Shouyou to come over. He didn't want to scare Shouyou by moving closer to him and so he stood there and whined. 

Shouyou shook his head. "I c-can't." His voice was weak and his stomach was in an unbearable pain. The alpha seems to understand and slowly paced towards Shouyou. He sniffed Shouyou for a while which caused Shouyou to wince. The alpha nudged his nose onto Shouyou's neck, down to his chest and onto his stomach. He seems contempt on finding the source of Shouyou's pain before shifting into a human form. 

He was gorgeous, is what Shouyou had thought. The alpha had smooth silky black hair. His body was perfectly toned and muscled. His broad shoulders were so much bigger than Shouyou's smaller ones. The alpha placed one hand behind Shouyou's back and another under his weakened legs. The alpha easily picked Shouyou up as if he weighed nothing  ~~well he probably doesn't weigh anything since he hadn't eaten for god knows how long~~. 

"Daichi san." The alpha called out. Even his voice was attractive, Shouyou thought again. "I found him. Call Tanaka san over so he could carry him. I can't go back in human form. Noya san would kill me." 

Shouyou hadn't realize what was happening because he was drifting into unconsciousness as soon as he came in contact with soft brown fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing isn't very good so pardon for my mistakes *shrugs* This chapter is a bit short because I wanted to portray Hinata's depression and hunger before meeting with the pack. I hope it was good \\_(=..=)_/


	3. Kageyama Tobio

Shouyou woke up to a delicious smell of food and a warm bed. His eyes fluttered open. "What..?" He whispered to himself, forcing his weak body to get up. His stomach wasn't hurting as bad as it used to and he's not naked. He's wearing clothes. An extra large white shirt at that. As he tried to make sense of where he is currently, he heard steps coming towards him. Shouyou's senses heightened. Ready to flee upon any danger. 

"Calm down." He heard a voice say as a man suddenly walked up to him. An alpha. He had silvery white hair and a soft smile was plastered on his face. "There's no danger here. You're safe." He reassured. Somehow, Shouyou felt like listening to the alpha. Partly because he was holding a plate of nicely cooked meat in his hands. Shouyou's stomach rumbled. The alpha chuckled and gave the plate to him as he sits at the edge of the bed. "We managed to feed you a bit of porridge and some milk before you were completely knocked out. It's a good thing your body tolerated the food and gave you energy to last longer." He explained. 

Shouyou held the plate in his hand, mouth watering. He contemplated on whether he should eat or not. 

"Eat." The alpha said to him. Shouyou glanced up. "You should eat. You're really weak and thin. You need the energy." The alpha said again.

And Shouyou did. He ate the meat. It tasted so good that tears were running down his eyes. When was the last time he had eaten a well cooked meat? No. Rephrase that. When was the last time he himself had eaten anything? 

Upon seeing Shouyou crying, the alpha seems to panic. "What's wrong? Was it bad? Is your stomach hurting? Do you prefer porridge?" Shouyou gave the alpha a weak smile. "It's not that." He paused. "It's just that I've lost count to when was the last time I had eaten anything." Upon Shouyou's explanation, the alpha sighed in relief before returning Shouyou's smile. "That's good then. Eat all you want. We have plenty of them. If you need more just say it." 

Shouyou nodded and return to eating, whispering a small, "Thank you." 

It didn't take long before he had finished everything on the plate, licking it clean. Honestly, if he wasn't starving, he wouldn't eat this much. He couldn't. He had a small appetite after all. The alpha had offered him a glass of water which Shouyou took it gladly and drank it all. He was full. 

"My name's Sugawara Koushi by the way." The alpha introduced. "You can call me Suga san." 

Shouyou's breath hitched. He was supposed to introduce his name now. His name and his pack name. The pack name which came from him. The pack name that he was told to when Natsu was dying. Shouyou felt a lump in his throat as he struggled not to cry again. The alpha must have noticed his discomfort because right after he was apologizing. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to." 

Shouyou shook his head. "No. I do." He insisted. After all, Natsu had used the very last of her energy to tell him their pack name. Shouyou can do this. He must. "I'm Hinata. Hinata Shouyou." Shouyou managed to blurt it out even if his voice had sounded a bit hoarse. But he still did it. He's sure his family is very proud of him. 

Suga smiled. "That's a beautiful name." He said. "Hinata, as in the sun?" He asked. Shouyou nodded in response. "Well then, Hinata." Shouyou flinched. "Our pack leader had brought you here after that desperate howl that night."

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. Clearly confused.

"Well, we heard it. Actually, no. Kageyama was the one who heard it first and then he howled back. We all howled along with him that night to let you know that you were accepted in our pack. But there was no reply and everyone was worried so they went to search for you." 

Shouyou's eyes widened. They howled back? But Shouyou really didn't hear anything. Did he really howled that loud? For them to hear, he must have. Suga seems to search for Shouyou's reaction. Once he was sure Shouyou wasn't in any discomfort, he continued. 

"It took quite a long time since you were so far away. They got lost a lot of time and nearly gave up too. But Kageyama was so determined that they simply followed him because Kageyama was usually quiet and passive. He suddenly had gotten so active and desperately searched for you that our pack leader decided to continue the search. He described your howl as the most agonizing howl ever and that he couldn't help but wanting to comfort you."

Shouyou was stunned. It really is true. Someone actually did hear him. And they were searching for him. Maybe, maybe this isn't his last hope. Natsu had told him to live on and maybe this is the way. "Where is he?" Shouyou asked, finally speaking after remaining silent for quite some time. Shouyou thought he was imagining things but he swore he had seen Suga's mouth turned upright into a sly smirk. 

"Apparently that kid's too shy and he's not ready to meet you." 

Shouyou furrowed his brows. "What? Why?" He asked, frustrated by Suga's answer. 

Suga laughed. "Like I said, Kageyama had always been passive. He's a really shy kid. That's why when he proposed to search for you that day made everyone go into shock." 

That wasn't really the answer Shouyou was hoping to hear. He grit his teeth. He doesn't know why he's so pissed but he really is currently. That was when Shouyou remembered. The smell of a True Alpha, and that attractive alpha that picked him up gently that day. Shouyou felt a sudden urge to smell the oversize shirt he was wearing and everything clicked into place. 

"It's him isn't it?" Shouyou looked up at Suga. "It's that True Alpha who picked me up that day. He's the one that searched for me." 

Suga raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that Kageyama was a True Alpha?" 

It's obvious why Suga had asked that question because True Alphas aren't something you can detect. You can only know it when you saw their eyes glisten bright red and it only happens when they're angry. The True Alpha wasn't angry that day. He was gentle and kind. The reason why Shouyou can detect him was because,

"I'm a moon born omega." Shouyou told him. "I could smell him right away." 

Suga's eyes widened. "What?! Then he should've smelled you right away too! But why hasn't he said anything?" 

Shouyou blinked. He hasn't said anything? Why? Does he have something planned at his sleeve? Was he trying to use him? Or was it because he was trying to respect Shouyou's decision? The thought of the gentle alpha respecting him, and wanted him to tell the other wolves himself about his nature made Shouyou blush. Suga immediately spotted that. 

"Wow." He said. "If I hadn't known Kageyama better, I would've said he was trying to own you. What a playboy." Suga smirked. Clearly this time. And it only made Shouyou blush harder. He really want to meet this gentle alpha now. More than ever. 

Suga placed a hand on Shouyou's shoulder. "Its okay. I'm sure you'll see him soon. Once he's out of his 'shy' shell that is." And then he roared into a loud laughter. Shouyou smiled, feeling so much better now that he had someone to talk to. But his body was still tired and he needed some rest. Suga had told him to rest fully. Once he's healed, he was going to show Shouyou around the territory and meet other wolves. 

And Shouyou fell into deep sleep.  

 

\----------

 

_Shouyou ran as fast as he could in the dark cold night. His whole body was hurting and his leg was bleeding. "Mom! Dad!" Shouyou shouted when he saw his parents standing not far from him. He crawled towards them. "Mom! Dad!"  He shouted again. The road seems endless and he wasn't getting any closer. Shouyou cried. He was about to shout again when a hand softly caressed his head. He looked up and saw Natsu smiling at him. Shouyou held out his hand to hug her._

_"Natsu." He cried on her shoulders. The girl simply remained still. "Oniichan." She called. "Its time for us to go now." She told Shouyou. Shouyou shook his head abruptly. "No. No! Don't go! Don't go please!!"_

_Natsu pulled away from Shouyou and held his hands in hers. "Oniichan. You belong here, with your new pack. We don't. We have to go." She told him. "I'm so glad you're alive. And I'm so glad you're meeting nice people." She said as she stood up and walked away, towards their parents. Shouyou sobbed. "No! No!! Natsu! Mom! Dad!! Nooo!! Don't leave me!!"_

 

"Hinata!!" 

Shouyou woke up, his breathing fast and he was sweating. His tears were falling down his cheeks as he trembled. He looked around and saw a man with black silky hair looking down at him. His strong hands on Shouyou's shoulders. Its the True Alpha.

"Alpha?" His mind fuzzy. "How did you know my name?" He asked.

The alpha released a heavy breath. He pulled Shouyou into an embrace. One arm wrapped around his waist protectively and the other is rubbing soothing circles behind his back. Shouyou rested his head against the alpha's warm chest before sighing happily. His breathing slowed once more. 

"That doesn't matter." The alpha replied. "Go back to sleep." He ordered. Shouyou whined and clutched at the alpha's shirt. "Don't leave me. Please." He begged. The small omega felt the alpha stiffened and panic immediately crept into him. Noticing this, the alpha pulled away slightly to nudge his nose at Shouyou's sweat gland, scenting him. His attempt to calm Shouyou down once more was successful because soon after, Shouyou relaxed into his arms. 

"I won't leave you. Now go back to sleep." He ordered again. Shouyou nodded and felt himself drifting to sleep. "Hmm.. Alpha.." He mumbled. The alpha simply hummed in response. "What is alpha's name?" Shouyou asked sleepily. The alpha pulled Shouyou down so that they were both laying on the bed. 

"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." He replied. 

Shouyou giggled and snuggled closer to Tobio. "Tobio." He said softly before completely falling asleep. 

Little did he know that the strong alpha, Tobio, was blushing madly. 

 

 


	4. Meeting the pack and the Shy Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muchh for the nice comments ^^ I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading. This chapter will be a bit of introductions and Shouyou's first meetings.

Its been 3 days since he had been brought in by the new pack. Suga visits him everyday to bring him food. He's getting better and better by day. Shouyou didn't really feel lonely anymore since Suga is always there to talk to him and whenever he's feeling depressed, Suga is there to listen to him. If Shouyou's being honest, Suga feels lot like his mom. 

And Shouyou likes it. 

Although Suga had been treating him well, Shouyou's mind still remember that night where Tobio had hold him and stayed with him. It was a bit of a blur to Shouyou but he knows that Tobio was there that night. He thought he could get to know the alpha more but ever since that night, Tobio hadn't come even once to see him. And that had made Shouyou very frustrated. It was as if Tobio was avoiding him because of whatever he had said that night. 

Was Shouyou angry? Definitely.

But today is the day where he's finally allowed to meet the rest of the pack. Today, he's finally going to meet Tobio face to face and maybe have a conversation with him, at least. 

"You ready?" Suga asked. Shouyou nodded. "Yeah." He's feeling a bit nervous at the moment, but mostly excitement. Suga smiled. "Okay. Let's go." They slowly walked out of the small hut and Shouyou was greeted with a whole pack of werewolves. Shouyou's breath hitched. Okay. This is very overwhelming, he thought. He had never met this many werewolves at once. 

A small omega (perhaps a bit shorter than him), grinned at him. "I'm Noya! You can call me Noya san." He introduced. Shouyou returned the smile. "I'm Hinata Shouyou." Noya looked at him for a while before nodding his head. "Alright. I will call you," He paused. "I will call you Shou chan!" Shouyou scratched his head. "Anything's fine I guess." 

"I'm Asahi. Call me Asahi san." A particular strong and tall alpha introduced himself next. 

A bald headed alpha cleared his throat before smiling broadly. "I'm Tanaka. Just like the other two, you can call me Tanaka san. And for your information, I was the one who carried you all the way here!" He looked proud. 

"Thank you so much Tanaka san." Shouyou bowed. He was truly grateful. Tanaka simply laughed. 

Shouyou spotted two female wolves right next to Asahi. As his eyes darted on them, the alpha female and his eyes made contact. 

"I'm Kiyoko. You can call me Kiyoko san. This girl here is Yachi Hitoka. She's an omega just like you."

Shouyou nodded and bowed his head a little as he smiled at the fellow omega. 

A hand was gently placed on his right shoulder. Shouyou looked up and saw a leader-like alpha. This must be the pack leader. The alpha smiled warmly at him, welcoming. "I'm Daichi. You can say that I'm the leader of the pack. We welcome you with open arms." 

With Suga on his left and Daichi on his right, Shouyou felt safe. As if he was protected. 

"There are a few others that aren't here yet. They went out hunting just now. It's sort of their routine. You could say they like to compete." Daichi explained. Now that he mention it, Shouyou didn't see Tobio anywhere. He glanced around for a bit, searching for the alpha. Suga must have noticed this and touched Shouyou's hand slightly to get his attention. 

"Kageyama is out. He's always out during the early mornings. He hunts rabbits around the territory as his hunting practice and thanks to him, we always had extra snacks." 

Shouyou tried his best not to feel dissapointed but to his dismay, he had failed and Suga quickly sensed that. Later, when everyone had went back to do whatever they were doing before, Suga had asked Daichi if he could bring Shouyou out to see Tobio. Shouyou nearly jumped with excitement when Daichi's reply was, "Alright. But be careful. Don't strain him too much."

Shouyou and Suga headed out as soon as Daichi had given the permission. They shifted into their wolf form. Shouyou took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and started skipping around. His eyes then caught a beautiful blue butterfly. Shouyou beamed before running after it, trying his best to catch it. Shouyou wagged his tail and was in stealth mode as he watches the butterfly slowly landing on a leaf. He pounced on it as soon as it was still but the butterfly managed to get away. His eyes fast as he chased the butterfly again. All the while, he had not realize that Suga was watching him with adoration. 

He chased after the butterfly some more before suddenly noticing a small pond not far from where they were. He dashed towards it and jumped into the pond. Rolling around in it as he panted happily. He doesn't care if what he was doing was childish. All he knows is that he's having the best moment in his life, exploring all the new wanders he hadn't given the chance to see these past years. 

As Shouyou was playing around in the pond, at the corner of his eyes was Suga who had just arrived by his side. The alpha's figure was so much bigger than his and so much stronger. Yet, Shouyou still had the nerve to challenge him to a race. He wiggled his way out of the pond and started to run a few meters away from Suga as an act of challenge. The alpha understands Shouyou right away and accepted the challenge by running towards him. Shouyou wagged his fluffy tail again and quickly ran away, tongue dangling out of his mouth and a smile on his face. 

They played catch for a few more hours and Suga didn't manage to catch Shouyou at all. Despite him being an alpha, Shouyou was unbearably fast and it was hard to catch up to him. Probably due to Shouyou's small body which allow the little wolf to bolt around without having much trouble. They stopped to drink at a nearby river and before Shouyou know it, Suga was nearing him and scenting him. Shouyou purred happily as he closed his eyes. It felt like he was with his family again. Suga was really gentle and loving. 

Suddenly, their scenting time was interrupted by the sound of twigs breaking. Suga's ears perked and his eyes immediately scanned around. He was on high alert. Shouyou simply looked at Suga once before waiting for whatever it is that broke the twigs to come out. 

It was a huge wolf with black shiny fur. The wolf slowly walked out of the bushes and stopped not far from where Suga and Shouyou was. Behind him was two other wolf. Another black wolf but much smaller than him and a light brownish yellow wolf, nearly as big as him. Suga relaxed. 

Shouyou's heart stopped. 

That's definitely Tobio. Without a doubt. 

When Shouyou's in his wolf form, he has less control of his emotions. It sometimes could be good for him but sometimes could be bad. Shouyou didn't even get to comprehend what was happening before his body suddenly pounced on Tobio, shocking the huge wolf. He purred as he rubbed his head against Tobio's soft fur. Tobio had stood still for a while before glaring at Shouyou. 

He let a low warning growl and bit Shouyou's neck to submission. Shouyou fell to the ground. Tobio's jaw didn't let go of Shouyou even when the omega whined and struggled for release. 

Suga snapped and bared his teeth at Tobio, asking him to let Shouyou go. Tobio didn't but after Suga's growl had gotten more menacing, he reluctantly let Shouyou go, glaring at the smaller in the process.

Shouyou was definitely confused. Tobio wasn't gentle. He's not like the times where Shouyou had been with him. Tobio was scary and Shouyou felt like crying as he abruptly hid behind Suga. Why? Why would Tobio do that? Forcing an omega to submission was the worst thing any alpha, no, any _wolf_  can do. It was as if they had no respect or whatsoever for omegas. 

Was it because Shouyou had pounced on him? Was he wrong to be happy to meet the one person that had saved him from his death? 

Tobio's kept his red eyes on Shouyou the whole way back. And the whole journey, Shouyou's stomach tightened and his legs weakened. His excitement from before gone immediately. 

As they arrived, the got to the huts and shifted back into human form. Suga went to see Shouyou as Shouyou got out of the hut. He looked at Shouyou with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Shouyou didn't reply. He wanted to say he was fine but he was not. No one had ever been that rough with him. He knows that one day, that was bound to happen. But he didn't expect it to come from Tobio. 

He fumed. 

Shouyou saw Tobio finally walking out of the hut in his human form. His expression was blank. Shouyou gritted his teeth. 

"Hinata?" Suga called out. 

Shouyou ignored him before stomping towards Tobio. The alpha noticed him and simply looked at him as if nothing had happened. 

"How could you do that to me!?" Shouyou shouted. "You are so rude! I was happy to finally be able to meet my savior and yet he forced me to submission?!" 

Tobio's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell was your savior? I only took you back here because you sounded pathetic, howling desperately like that." Shouyou's eyes watered. "Then what about that night?! I was having a nightmare and you comforted me!" 

"What are you talking about?! Stop being delusional!"

Shouyou couldn't believe what Tobio had said. This man. This particular man had just denied everything Shouyou had thought was true. He couldn't hold back and he finally cried. Tears rolled down his cheek. "You're an asshole." Shouyou said. "I hate you. It was a wrong decision to come here." 

And he walked away, leaving everyone witnessing it in awe. 

 

\----------

 

Shouyou couldn't sleep that night. He kept on thinking back what Tobio had said to him. Everything was happening so fast. One moment he was happy to meet him and another moment he was dissapointed. Maybe he had set such high hopes on that man. Shouyou sighed. There was a sudden noise of the door opening. Shouyou quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard footsteps walking towards him. Who was it? As the person came closer, he smelt that familiar scent. The scent of a True Alpha. Tobio's scent. 

Shouyou could feel Tobio kneeling next to him and a hand then pressed softly on his cheek. "I'm sorry I was an ass." He heard Tobio saying. "I was jealous when I saw Suga san scenting you. I-I'm really not good at expressing myself and when you jumped on me, I was actually happy. But then I smelled Suga san's scent all over you and I just got so angry and immediately did that to you." 

Shouyou fought back a smile. 

"I've never felt like this before. I don't usually go out of control. Especially when I'm in my wolf form. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I really am sorry." Shouyou then felt Tobio pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "We're not even mated or anything and yet I get angry over such a small matter." Tobio muttered under his breath. Shouyou could tell he was clearly embarrassed. 

And shy. Just like Suga had said. 

He felt another kiss but on his cheek this time. Then on his neck where his scent is the strongest. Shouyou hummed happily, eyes still closed trying his best to pretend that he was still sleeping. Tobio smiled on his neck and kissed him again before pulling away. "I don't know what should I do when I face you tomorrow." Tobio muttered again. He tangled his hand onto Shouyou's orange locks. "I want to bring you out hunting with me one day." Tobio chuckled. "Maybe I could teach you how to hunt and then we could walk around, enjoying the scenery." Tobio chuckled again. "If I was brave enough to ask you that is. You probably hate me now."

 _No I don't._ Shouyou thought.  _I like you. A lot._

Tobio released a deep sigh and kissed Shouyou's forehead one last time before standing up and walking away. Shouyou waited until the door was closed and Tobio was really out and far away. Shouyou grinned broadly soon after and immediately sat up on the bed. His heart beats fast and all his sadness dissipated. He couldn't possibly be able to sleep now. Oh well. He's not able to sleep at all in the first place so how should this be any different? 

Shouyou can't wait for the sun to rise. He'll fulfill all of Tobio's wishes. 

He will and he must. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Kageyama as a shy and passive character. I really hope this chapter portrays it well. Tell me what you guys think ;)


	5. Children of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took a bit longer to update. I was busy with college orientations and was so tired >< But anyways, this chapter will be filled with some histories and backstories ;) Also, as an apology chapter hehe~

Today is the day. Shouyou had woken up (he stayed up the whole night so he doesn't really sleep but that's not the point) early in the morning. He took a quick shower and shifted into his wolf form before striding outside. His eyes glanced around and spotted Tobio who was also getting ready for his morning routine which was hunting. Tobio was stretching a little in his wolf form and started to head into the woods. Shouyou followed.

 

It didn't take long for Tobio to realize Shouyou was following him.

 

He snapped his jaws and growled at the small omega. Unlike yesterday, Shouyou had predicted this. He didn’t back away and tremble. He knows Tobio didn’t mean it. He simply wagged his tail as his eyes gleamed. Tobio was surprised that Shouyou didn’t submit but he kept his cool.

 

Shouyou slowly walked towards Tobio and rubbed his nose against the alpha’s shoulder.

 

_‘I wanna come with you.’_

 

Tobio’s eyes narrowed. _‘No. Go back. Now.’_

 

Shouyou whined. He rubbed his nose under Tobio’s neck this time. _‘Please let me come with you.’_

 

Apparently, the alpha had his alpha pride and stuck to his decision. He didn’t move and stood straight.

 

Shouyou huffed. _‘Fine then. I’ll just go around the woods alone. If anything happens to me, it’s your responsibility.’_

 

Tobio groaned and rolled his eyes. _‘Why do you never listen? Keep up!’_

 

Shouyou beamed and jumped up and down. Tobio turned and started to jog further into the woods, followed by a happy Shouyou. They went quite far. All the time Shouyou acted like a small pup rolling and jumping and running while Tobio simply tailed behind, keeping a close eye. They went past the territory. Shouyou realized this when he couldn’t smell Daichi’s mark anymore. At this he slowed down and turned towards Tobio who was eyeing him.

 

Shouyou tilted his head.

 

 _‘I know. I like to hunt outside the territory. It’s much wider and calming.’_ Tobio looked at him once. _‘Stay close to me.’_

 

Rather than Shouyou who was always in the front, they’re walking side by side now. Shouyou sticking close to Tobio, not wanting to get lost. They went a bit further until there was a clearing where they could spot a herd of deer. Shouyou blinked. He shuffled and looked at Tobio who was already in position.

 

_‘Will you teach me how to hunt?’_

 

Tobio looked back at Shouyou before shaking his head. _‘No. I’d rather teach you hunting those deer with the pack.’_ Shouyou looked at him, confused. _‘So you want me to just wait here?’_

 

Tobio shook his head again. His eyes suddenly glistened with excitement. _‘I’ll teach you how to race.’_

 

Shouyou wagged his tail. Oh he loves races. He watches as Tobio was back into position and followed.

 

_‘The herd would run towards those mountains. We’ll stop at the second one. Got it?’_

 

Shouyou nodded. At his answer, Tobio grinned, baring his teeth. It gets Shouyou’s blood pumping. They waited for a few moments before Tobio took one step forward, announcing their presence. The herd is looking at them now.

 

And they took off.

 

It was exhilarating. Shouyou chased after the deer. They were all so fast and quick. Shouyou was running head to head with Tobio. He never ran head to head with anyone. He was usually the fastest. This seems to apply to Tobio too since the alpha glanced at Shouyou once, clearly amused.

 

They ran faster and faster. Shouyou had never ran this fast before. He’s addicted.

 

Shouyou looked to his right. The first mountain. The second one is a little bit further up ahead. Tobio suddenly sped up. _‘Tired already?’_ Shouyou smirked. _‘Hell no.’_

 

He sped up too and cuts off Tobio. Tobio growled playfully. He caught up and they were head to head once more. The second mountain is not far now. Shouyou braced his footing and slid towards the front. Tobio did the same.

 

They slowed to a stop. Shouyou coughed out a laugh before jumping at Tobio. The alpha pushed him off and jumped on him. They rolled over and lightheartedly pawed against each other. Both fighting for dominance. Shouyou knew he was going to lose anyways and so he gave up near the end, letting Tobio stay on top. The alpha sniffed over at Shouyou’s ears before licking it, cleaning the dirt there. He went down to lick at Shouyou’s cheeks making the omega squirm and giggle. Tobio gave a little bite, commanding him to stay still and Shouyou did.

 

As Tobio licked and cleaned all of the dirt on Shouyou, he looked at Shouyou one last time before huffing. He got off Shouyou and let the omega stand. The omega wiggled a few times, shaking of his fur and went towards Tobio.

 

_‘Where are we heading now?’_

 

Tobio thought for a while. He looked around.

 

_‘Let’s head back.’_

 

Shouyou pouted. _‘So soon?’_

 

Tobio rolled his eyes. _‘I’ll use another way. It’s my favorite way to go back after a tiring hunt.’_

 

Shouyou jumped. He enthusiastically followed Tobio. They had a slow stroll opposite the way they came from earlier. Shouyou suddenly caught the scent of water. As they walk more, the scent grew stronger and he could hear them. Shouyou was going to question it but he saw Tobio reassuring him and decided to just keep walking. Until..

 

What he saw made him speechless. Shouyou halted to a stop. Tobio next to him. His eyes landed on it.

 

It’s a waterfall. The thing is, it’s not like any other waterfalls. It was emerald.

 

_‘There was a legend here. It was said that the stones here turned emerald once a soul of a wolf latches itself onto it. Which was why the water looks emerald. You can say it’s sort of a holy place for us werewolves.’_

 

Shouyou was still speechless. It was truly beautiful.

 

_‘Try taste the water here.’_

 

Shouyou nodded before moving towards the waterfall. His paw touched the water.

 

_‘It’s warm!’_

 

He looked at Tobio in surprise. The alpha nodded his head.

 

Shouyou took a deep breath before tasting the water. Tears then spilled down his cheeks. He felt nostalgic for no reason. As if he had tasted this before.

 

Long before.

 

Tobio moved in towards Shouyou and licked away his tears.

 

_‘Can you feel it?’_

 

Shouyou nodded. It was as if he could feel the feelings and memories of the past wolves. He didn’t know how but he could. And Tobio knows it too.

 

_‘Come on. I’ll show you something else.’_

 

They got out of the water and dried themselves before walking away. A new scent blew past Shouyou. Another nostalgic one. They arrived at an old cave. No. Caves. There were tons of caves. All of them was as if they were occupied before. Some had broken branches blocking the passage. Some others were too messy and had mosses growing over them.

 

_‘There used to be a clan here.’_

 

Shouyou could feel that. If this place wasn’t abandoned, he was sure it would’ve made a great place to stay at. The waterfall is near here too. He looked around and stayed close to Tobio. His eyes spotted a garden of purple flowers near a moss covered cave.

 

Tobio noticed this and brought Shouyou to have a closer look.

 

_‘I think the past clan must have planted these here. They gave this place a fresh and nice scent, don’t you think?’_

 

Shouyou felt nostalgic once more and started crying. Tobio nudged over his shoulders, to calm him.

 

_‘The feelings of the past clan was buried down these grounds. You can sometimes hear voices in the middle of the night.’_

 

Shouyou sniffled. _‘What happened?’_ He asked.

 

Tobio sighed. He jogged past the caves, asking Shouyou to follow him. They stopped at a large tree where there were huge rocks. They climbed past the rocks and saw a burned clearing. There were no grasses. Just plain ground. Nothing grows. Shouyou could see some broken bows and swords.

 

_‘A war with the hunters. The whole clan was wiped out.’_

 

Shouyou’s heart ached. They were killed. Just like his family.

 

_‘Apparently, the clan left a message here at the huge tree we saw earlier.’_

 

They then headed to the tree. Shouyou scrunched his eyes up to read the writing on it.

 

**_‘_ ** **_Que votre cœur batte, les enfants de la lune’_ **

 

 _‘It means Let your heart beat, Children of the moon._ ’

 

Shouyou immediately glanced up at Tobio. His eyes glistened.

 

Children of the moon. That’s Shouyou. Both Shouyou and Tobio. The clan were special and they were strong. Which was why the hunters killed them off.

The clan was Shouyou’s and Tobio’s kin. Shouyou wondered if that’s the reason why his family was so closed off. Did they knew about this? Was it why the hunters killed them?

Shouyou’s mind was so full of questions that he wanted to ask Tobio. But he settled on one question.

 

_‘Did the pack know about this place?’_

 

Tobio shook his head. He looked sad.

 

_‘No. I kept this a secret from them. I’ve been with the pack ever since I was 10. My family was killed off by hunters. They took me in. They were nice and warm. But I never feel like I fit in. I was the odd one. I didn’t know how to control my strength back then so I often broke a lot of things. But they put up with me saying that I’m special. I just – I don’t want to feel special. I want to fit in. That’s why that day I rushed to find you because the howl you made was the exact same howl I had back when I lost my family.’_

 

Shouyou rested his head at Tobio’s neck. Attempting to comfort the alpha. Tobio went through the same thing he did. Why would the hunters do this to them? Why would they kill and slaughter?

 

_‘Tobio, I won’t tell anyone.’ Shouyou whined. ‘We’ll keep this a secret between us. And every day you head out to hunt in the morning, I’ll come with you. We can come here together and pay respects.’_

 

Tobio nuzzled his nose at Shouyou’s ears. They stood there like that, scent marking each other and offering comfort. It was as if they could feel the souls of the past wolves watching them and they wanted to tell them that they were okay and that they’ll stay together.

 

They pulled away. _‘Let’s head back.’_

 

Shouyou nodded and they head back home. Shouyou didn’t even realize they had stayed out for so long that the sun is already setting. They missed lunch. Shouyou smiled secretly. They scent marked each other. He was glad Tobio showed him this place. And Tobio will continue on showing him this place. They’ll visit here every day and pay their respects. It’s a slight longer journey but he loves it. If it meant spending more time with Tobio, Shouyou would even walk to the end of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of added some more spaces between the lines since there were a lot of 'mind talking' so to make sure no one gets confused :)) Tell me what you guys think of the chapter. ALSO! I don't know french lmao that was from google translate. If any of you know french and the translation/french word was wrong, do tell me.


	6. Others

It has been about 2 weeks now since Shouyou came here and joined the pack. He now has his own schedule surprisingly. In the morning he would follow Tobio and they would go out to hunt. They only hunted rabbits though and then they would go and race. When they head back home, they use the longer way pass the abandoned territory. They drank water from the waterfall and payed respects to the past clan. Sometimes they bring along their clothes so they could shift into human form and clean up the place a bit. Tobio was still shy but not as much as before. He didn't talk much and mostly it's just Shouyou's loud voice that broke the silence between them. 

They would pluck some of the lavenders and place them on the stones at the big tree. They took a moment to pray silently before heading back. When they arrive the sun had already began to set. The pack didn't question. They simply greeted the two of them everytime they came back. Sometimes they brought back rabbits. Other times they brought back fruits. They made sure to bring back something on their way back.

Once they're back, they would have dinner with the whole pack at the bonfire and bonded. After that, Shouyou head back into the hut. The hut was originally Tobio's. They slept inside together.

Shouyou was really happy that Tobio is opening up to him. But he felt as if there wasn't any progress in their relationship. Shouyou knows his feelings towards the alpha. He knows loud and clear. He's sure Tobio feels the same but the man is so shy to make the first move. Which make Shouyou wonder at times when they were getting ready to go out in the mornings, should he make the first move?

Can an omega ask permission to court an alpha? Can it work like that?

They're strolling around at the abandoned place in their human form today. They had already cleaned the place off nicely. Although the mosses were impossible to scrub off, they managed to clean away paths for them to walk on and also clear up the broken branches that blocked the caves. Tobio was walking the opposite way of Shouyou. They were comfortable being around the place enough to walk on their own. 

The omega was skipping further pass the caves and found a new abandoned cave. The path wasn't blocked but the mosses still covered over it. He slowly walked inside the cave and took a look around. He spotted a broken wooden desk. He ran a finger on it and dusts flew all over. Shouyou coughed. He quickly moved away from the desk and continued to walk inside. There weren't anything interesting in there and he was going to head back towards Tobio when he suddenly tripped over and fell. Shouyou groaned. He slowly sat up and looked over to what he had tripped on and saw a treasure chest. His brows furrowed. 

"What the hell is that doing there?" He asked himself. 

Shouyou crawled over and took the chest onto his lap. He searched for the lock. No lock. He tried to open it. Locked. 

Great. 

"How do you open this ugh!" He yelled, frustrated. He was fumbling with the chest when he accidentally cuts his finger. "Ow!" He glared at the chest. "Stupid chest." He threw the chest away and sucked on his bleeding finger. Just he was about to stand up, the chest slowly opened. Shouyou blinked. He stood up and walked over to where he had thrown the chest, and picked it up. He saw a weird symbol on top of the chest where his blood was glistening on it. Shouyou's eyes widened. He looked inside the chest and saw an emerald pendant. On the pendant was the same symbol like the one on the chest. He picked up the pendant in his hand and it glowed. 

Shouyou gasped. He flipped the pendant over and saw something written on it. 

" _Those of same blood stays together._ " Shouyou read it slowly. 

"Hinata!!" He heard Tobio calling for him. Shouyou quickly put down the chest and wore the pendant before heading out to meet Tobio. "I'm here!" He called back. He ran towards Tobio who was also running towards him. "Hinata! Where were you?!"

"I was inside that cave. It was a new cave and I found a-"

"I need to show you something!" Tobio cuts him off. He pulled Shouyou over and ran towards the waterfall. Shouyou's jaw dropped. The stones were glowing. He took out the pendant and showed it to Tobio. "It's like this thing!" He shouted. Tobio looked over at the pendant and took it off Shouyou before holding it in his hand. 

" _Those of same blood stays together._ " He read. Shouyou nodded. "It's weird. As soon as I opened the chest and held that pendant, the thing suddenly just glows."

"What chest?" Tobio asked. "The chest that I found in the abandoned cave just now. I couldn't open it at first because there was no lock and yet it was locked but suddenly I accidentally cut my finger and my blood dripped on the weird symbol and it opened like _kawoosh_!" Shouyou explained, his arms flailing around. 

Tobio remained silent for a while. He seems to be thinking something serious. He looked at the pendant and the at Shouyou. He gave the pendant back to the orange haired boy. "I think, there others out there." He started. "There must be other caves out there also. They must have found the pendant too and know about the others." His eyes glistened with hope. He turned at Shouyou. "Let's find them. Shouyou, let's find them."

Tobio just called him Shouyou. Tobio called him by his given name. Wait. That's not the point.

"Hold on! Tobio! What are you talking about?"

Tobio took Shouyou's hands in his. "This is our chance Shouyou. We can find others like us out there. We can rebuild the clan. Like those words on the pendant, those of same blood stay together. There are other children of the moon out there that are alive! Can't you feel it? When the pendant glows, when the stones glow. Can't you feel their presence? They're alive and they're somewhere out there, hiding for their lives."

Shouyou beamed. "You mean there are other moon borns out there? Other true alphas?"

Tobio nodded.

Shouyou immediately pulled Tobio into a hug. Tobio wrapped his arms around the smaller and rested his chin on Shouyou's head. "Let's go Shouyou. You and me together. Let's find others." Shouyou nodded. "I'll follow you everywhere."

Tobio pulled away slowly. He cupped Shouyou's face in his hands. "Shouyou, I want to court you." Tobio tilted Shouyou's chin and their lips met each other. It was fast, yet passionate.

Maybe it was in the midst of confusion and excitement. Maybe it was because of instinct. Maybe they were too gone to realize. But Shouyou will never forget this. Their first kiss, by the glowing stones of the waterfall and the emerald pendant hanging on his neck. This is it. 

This is the beginning of their journey. 

They don't know if there really were others out there but they're willing to take the risk. Shouyou's willing to take the risk. He's willing to bet on this unknowing journey and start a new life with this alpha. 

His alpha. 

 

\----------

 

Two men stood side by side in the dark woods. The woods which are impenetrable to hunters. The shorter man looked at the glowing pendant hanging on his neck while the other smiled at the bright moon. His left hand holding the shorter's man right one. 

"They're coming, Kenma." The taller said. "They're coming." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short and is the last chapter. BUT! This is also only the first part of the series. Stay tune for the next part AHAGAHAHAHAH IM SO EVIL


End file.
